It is known that push/push latches (i.e., push to open/push to close latches) are used in various applications to perform various functions. One environment of use for push/push latches is in the production of various transportation vehicles. In the transportation industry, push/push latches are used in many applications such as overhead or dashboard compartments. By way of example only, to open an overhead compartment such as a sunglasses bin or the like, a user may push on the compartment door which will release the latch holding the compartment causing the compartment to open. A similar pushing action on the compartment door will cause the compartment to close and the latch to engage the compartment, thereby holding the compartment in the closed position.
Many different configurations of push/push latches are known. In one exemplary construction, a push/push latch device may include a reciprocating track, a housing surrounding the track, and a follower with a pin that moves in the track to actuate the push/push latch. Some known push/push latches may have a tendency to unlatch when a significantly large force is exerted on them, such as during a vehicle collision event. In an effort to address this problem, some prior devices have used a blocking plate to prevent the pin from moving in the track during unwanted forces. A potential drawback with this design is that when subjected to extreme forces, the blocking plate has the potential to sever or deform the pin thereby preventing subsequent, future use of the latch. Another known drawback with this design is that during a low force situation, such as a low impact vehicle collision, the plate may not move in a sufficiently rapid manner to block the pin to prevent the unlatching or opening of the latch.
A design which is believed to substantially overcome the problem of unlatching when subjected to large forces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,995 to King et al. the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. While this design is highly functional, the present design is believed to represent a further useful and beneficial refinement to such art.